


You Better Run Like the Devil

by exhibit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Character Death-Offscreen, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Scent Marking, Wolf Derek, slurs against werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: The Hale pack was slaughtered but the alpha and emissary escaped alive though it doesn't matter much, they died along with their pack that night. Killing the hunters won't bring them back, no, but it sure would feel fucking good.





	You Better Run Like the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veritas_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/gifts).



> I hope I did your prompt justice!

Stiles pressed down on the gas until it was touching the floorboard, Derek beside him in the passenger seat whimpering at the speed as he titled his wolf head, dried blood streaked his dark fur and a paw scraped against Stiles' bloody mud caked jeans and to be honest, Stiles couldn't breathe as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, teetering on the verge of a panic attack. His vision cloudy with tears that burned his eyes and his heart felt like it could burst out of his chest any second. 

He let up on the gas as he jerked the SUV over onto the soft shoulder, skidding to a stop and putting it into park as he fumbled with the door handle and clambered out of the Toyota just in time to puke all over the road as he fell to his knees and let out a soul crushing sob that overtook his entire body. 

Stiles was jerked to his feet and crushed to Derek’s naked chest as he cried against him. 

Derek dipped his head back and let out a broken howl, deafening and haunting. 

In the distance, Stiles could hear Liam howling back painfully and it made the hole in his chest even bigger.

“C'mon, Stiles. We've gotta get out of here.” Derek nuzzled his nose against Stiles’ neck.”You’re gonna bleed out all over the highway if we don't."

Stiles nodded against Derek as Derek opened the back door for Stiles as he climbed in. Derek went around to the hatchback and rummaged through a gym bag and pulled out dirty athletic shorts and put them on, ignoring Scott’s dead body. he reached down, swiped his hand over Scott's eyes, closing them. 

Derek hopped into the SUV and swerved back onto the highway out of Beacon Hills and he caught sight of Stiles in the back seat, his bare torso smeared with blood as he tried to stop the bleeding to his side. He could smell the overwhelming scent of blood, metallic and warm on his tongue, and the pain Stiles emitted rolled off in waves was almost too much for even him to handle.

Beneath that though, he tried to ignore the stench of decay and wolfsbane coming from the very back but Derek’s attention was drawn back to Stiles as he let out a grunt as he slowly slipped his arms through the arm holes of his blood stained and dirty shirt, slowly and carefully moved into the front seat next to Derek.

Stiles hooked his feet upon the dash as he tilted his head against the window, letting the cool window pull the heat from his battered body.

Derek drove around the curvy bends along the nearly deserted road and it wasn't until he could hear Stiles’ slowed heartbeat that he let himself even think about what just happened. He was no stranger to death by any means, his family, his pack by blood, had been hunted in their own home when Derek was just a teen, eleven bodies both werewolf and human had perished. The home he had grown up in nothing more than charred remains and his family turned to ashes. 

Peter had done the best he could with raising the three young cubs, the only survivors of that horrific act in Seattle but Beacon Hills had been the place that Talia and Peter Hale had been raised and it felt only right to go back and start over as a pack and Derek became the youngest alpha at only fifteen.

He looked over to Stiles, his grip tightening on the steering wheel, history had a funny way of repeating itself.

*

It was barely light out when Stiles slowly comes to, letting out a grunt and hiss as he pulled himself up straighter in the seat. He rubbed at his eyes, his entire body was sore and the pain in his side was dull and achy but at least it had finally stopped bleeding. 

Derek’s big hand was already covering his shoulder as he pulled off into a dusty gas station, the SUV jostling him as Derek put it into park. “I think it’s best if I drain our accounts, get a few t-shirts and snacks and then head up to my family’s old cabin in Lake Tahoe. We’ll have enough money to keep us afloat for the foreseeable future and off the grid.”

Stiles nodded as he got out of the Toyota, Derek opening the back door and pulled out one of Stiles’ flannel shirts that had probably been in the SUV for weeks now and Stiles would laugh at how ridiculous Derek looked with the look he was sporting if they had been in any other situation.

Stiles headed toward the bathroom that was on the side of the building with the little first aid kit they had. Inside the bathroom was dirty and dingy with harsh lighting but he went to the sink and peeled up his shirt and slowly brought the bandage away from his skin to access the wound and he grimaced at the jagged hole, angry red and tender. Stiles grabbed a few paper towels, wetted them and washed away as much as he can of the crusted blood 

He nearly jumped when the bathroom door swung open but it was just Derek who was now wearing a cheap blue gas station t-shirt and flip flops. Stiles tore open a fresh bandage with his teeth as Derek came up beside him and shook a bottle of aspirin as he stopped Stiles’ hand from adhering the bandage.

“Maybe we should get you to an emergency room or something.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, scoffing at the idea.”Don’t be an idiot.”

Derek made a face.”Maybe we can find some herbs or something and you can whip up one of your healing salves then.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Stiles knew that was a fat chance and even Derek knew it but he doesn’t say anything else as slipped the bandage on right and Derek began cleaning up his mess. He popped a few aspirin into his mouth and downed them with a handful of tap water from the faucet.

They exited the bathroom just as the sun was coming into fullness and climbed back into the SUV, Derek quickly pulling onto the main road.

They rode mostly in silence, the tension thick in the air. Neither of them wanting to actually push the words out, making it real and final, something you can’t take back and pretend for a few more hours and Stiles thought of scott in the back.

Derek glanced over to him and Stiles sank down into his seat, cleared his throat because he knew Derek could smell what he was thinking and feeling but Stiles highly doubted he needed a werewolf nose for that. Derek doesn't say anything which Stiles doesn't think he could even talk about it right now. Shock or something, he thought.

It started in Beacon Hills a few years back, werewolves and shifters alike had been outed to the public and that started the mass hysteria forcing any non-human into hiding, bringing on a new wave of hunters. It was also bad news for any human who stood with the shifters, Stiles’ dad had been forced to resign as sheriff. Melissa McCall though, flew under the radar as Scott had long since took his pack and went into hiding just outside of Beacon Hills and that was when Stiles officially had to pick a pack.

The Hale pack though, had mostly been able to avoid any brushes with hunters as they lived nestled in the preserve in the house that had once belonged to Derek’s mom’s family. They lived mostly off the land except for the weekly run into town that Stiles did. And over the next few years, the Hale pack would grow with the birth of several cubs. Stiles was unsure where that left them now, they were barely a pack and both of them barely hanging on, it wasn’t fucking fair.

Fucking ambushes.

Derek reached over, poked a mole on his cheek."Maybe we should pull over for a minute and let you change your bandage and stretch out our legs."

"Yeah, okay." Stiles sat up straighter as Derek pulled off into some field away from the road, cutting the engine and Stiles got out and pulled his shirt over his head as he grabbed the first aid kit and removed the old bandage, wiped it clean. Derek came around the SUV and gently pressed his warm hand against the area of skin surrounding the wound and it no longer hurt as the ropes of black veins moved up beneath Derek’s skin.

"I don't think it's infected and in a day or two, it'll start healing pretty good." 

Stiles nodded as he squeezed some antibacterial goop on the pad of the gauze and put on a fresh bandage. 

"Catch." 

Stiles looked up just in time for a bag of Doritos to hit him squarely in the chest. He wadded up the bandage mess and tossed it into a plastic bag that was in the backseat for their garbage and he tore open the bag of chips."How much further do you think?"

"A few hours."

Stiles shoved another chip into his mouth and Derek's arm nudged his elbow.

"It's you and me, we'll make it, alright?" He wrapped his hand around Stiles' skull, pulling him forward and kissing his forehead.

Derek got back into the SUV. Stiles hoped he was right about that as he dusted his fingers off on his jeans and climbed back in as well.

*

Stiles jerked awake and as he slowly became aware, he noticed he was the only one in the car and that they were parked facing a lake and down on the dock, he could see the outline of Derek. He opened the door and stumbled out as he limped down to the dock and Derek didn't even turn around. Stiles stepped up next to him as he surveyed the dense forestry across from the grand lake, a few birds fly by, dipping their feet into the water catching their food for the day.

“It’s nice out here.”

“My family used to vacation out here when I was a child. C’mon, let’s go see the cabin, it hasn’t been used in a few years.” Derek touched his lower back, guiding him inside the little cabin.

There were white sheets covering most of every piece of furniture but underneath, it was all in good shape and everything in working order once Derek got the generator working.

”You can go get a shower and clean up while I go deal with Scott and then I’ll get cleaned up and we’ll get some food.”

Stiles nodded as he headed up the flight of stairs and into the tiny bathroom, found some old shampoo that he deemed good enough as he turned the water on, the pipes creaking to life.

He slowly removed his clothes, dropping them into a pile as he gets under the spray, letting the scalding water beat into his muscles and wash away the misery and heartbreak, the old blood and grime, and his tears that he couldn't help but shed.

He wiped at his eyes as he grabbed the shampoo, squirting a dollop in his hand and washed his hair and body with it and quickly rinsed off as he pulled a towel off the rack and did a half ass job of drying himself off as he stepped out into the hallway, going across the hallway and rummaged through a dresser until he found some sweat pants and a moth eaten sweater.

He ran his fingers through his damp hair, spiking it up in every direction as he slipped his shoes back on and went outside around the back of the cabin where he saw Derek in a hole next to the little shed.

Derek wiped his brow as he looked up at Stiles with a quirk of his thick brow.”Was your shower alright?”

Stiles nodded as he pulled at the sweats.”I found these upstairs in a dresser. We also need new shampoo and soap though. Toothbrush, too.”

Derek smiled with a nod.”We’ll pick something up in town.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything else as he watched Derek finish digging, pulling himself out of the hole as he went around the front of the house and came back with Scott in his arms, his body permanently in the fetal position as rigor had set in,

Derek dropped to his knees as he leaned over the hole, dropping Scott in and stood up and dusted his hands off as he looked to Stiles.”You wanna say anything?”

Stiles bites at his bottom lip, shaking his head.”Not right now.” He snuffled because truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to throw himself in the grave along side of Scott. He had died back along with his pack, he was nothing more than just a shell now. 

“Scott was a damn good alpha, better than me even. He was a born leader and he did everything right for his family and friends and his pack no matter how he felt on the situation, he would never do anything that benefited him first, being apart of Scott’s pack would have been a honor to anyone.”

Stiles couldn’t see any longer as the tears burned his eyes and blurred everything and he let out the sob he was holding as he quickly stomped away inside the cabin.

When Derek found him, he was on the verge of having a panic attack, chest constricted and white knuckled. Derek shoved him against the wall, nearly knocking a stuffed deer head mounted on the wall off, his hand firm against his chest.

“Stiles, breathe.”

It took only a few moments to get Stiles’ breathing under control and Stiles fell into Derek’s strong and warm arms and neither of them said anything until Stiles pulled back.”You hop in the shower and i’ll go pick up some food and maybe some necessities or something.” He pecked Derek on the lips and derek forked over a crisp fifty and the keys.

*

There was only one road leading into the tiny town so it wasn’t hard navigating and Stiles parked at the general store. He threw the basics in a basket, found a few shirts and sweats for the both of them and nice wool socks. As he was checking out, he read the girl’s name tag as Abby and he promptly eyed the phone next to her and wondered if he should call his dad but he thought better of it for now as he handed over the money for his items.

He picked up a few burgers, curly fries, and shakes from the dinner across the street before he was heading back to the cabin and he doesn’t pose the question until they’re sitting at the table in the kitchen.

“Do you think they’re looking for us? Tailing us or whatever? I must have left my phone on the patio.” Stiles wished it had been something he could have grabbed if only for the photos and maybe the games. He took a bite of his burger.”But maybe that’s a good thing because we’re off the grid, right?” He looked to Derek who stayed quiet as he slid a fry through a puddle of ketchup.”Maybe I could call my dad. Or Melissa at least. Or Lydia.” Maybe even dial Isaac or Boyd’s number just to hear their stupid voicemail message, to hear their voices and Stiles’ eyes jerk up to look to Derek who let out a low grunt and he knew it was because his scent had changed along with his thought process.

Stiles took a sip of his shake as he wiped his hand on a papery napkin.”Do you think-”

“Jesus, fuck, Stiles.” Derek’s hand came down on the wooden table, splintering it down the middle as his eyes flashed red and Stiles shrank back, swallowed the question on his tongue and Derek bowed his head.

“That’s a real fucking dick thing to do.” Stiles abruptly stood up and Derek reached out, grabbing his arm.”Let me the fuck go, Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“No! No, you don’t get to fucking use your alpha status on me. I’m not one of your fucking betas.” He jerked his arm free from Derek’s grasp.

The air died between them at the realization that Derek no longer had any betas. They no longer had a full pack, just each other and Stiles wiped at his eyes.”I’m going to bed. Maybe it’s best if we don’t sleep together tonight.” He grabbed up his take out trash and chunked it in the garbage.

“C'mon, Stiles.” Derek’s voice went soft but Stiles shook his head.

“It’s been a really long fucking day and we’re both exhausted but maybe we just need some space to reflect or whatever. Process everything. Goodnight, Derek.” Stiles left Derek alone in the kitchen as he disappeared around the corner and Derek could hear Stiles stomping up the stairs.

*

Derek’s eyes popped open red, his fangs pushing through his gums as he sat up, letting his blanket bunch at his waist as he was on high alert but he slowly let them ascend when he sees that it was just Stiles coming down the stairs.

Stiles stopped just a few feet from him, his hands behind his back, looking sheepish.”I didn’t mean to startle you or anything. I just couldn’t really sleep upstairs, alone.”

Derek shook his head and pulled his blanket back as Stiles wedged himself between the back of the couch and Derek, feeling the warmth and the heaviness of Derek’s body and he felt nothing but safe. Derek’s hand ran the span of Stiles’ back.”I’m sorry about earlier.” Derek could feel Stiles shaking his head against his shoulder.

“I overreacted, I’m sorry too. I don’t ever not wanna go to bed without you.”

Derek laughed as he kissed the top of Stiles’ head.”I’m glad to hear because these couch springs are digging in my back.”

“Let’s go to bed then.” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s shoulder as he let out a yawn.

“Yeah, okay.” He said but neither of them made a move to get up from the couch and in moments, Stiles’ heart rate slowed steadily.

*

It had been weeks now.

It wasn’t any easier but waking up next to Derek every morning made it bearable at least and sometimes, he swears he could hear phantom pitter patter of little feet and giggling and that any minute, one of the cubs would push open their bedroom door and climb up onto the bed and demand attention from their uncle Derek and god, those cubs _loved_ Derek.

They got into a groove of sorts. Stiles did the shopping once a week at the general store and bought enough gas for the generator and picked up dinner from one of the diners around town. He had come very acquainted with the townies but it wasn’t home, it wasn't Beacon Hills.

They read to each other under the big tree in the back, facing the lake so they could watch the sun set or rise, if they were up that early which was often. They kissed lazily in the lake skinny dipping and splashing around.

But underneath it all, the sadness slowly ate away.

*

Stiles slid up next to Derek as he was elbow deep in sudsy water.”The full moon’s coming up in a few days, you wanna go run?” Derek shook his head as he placed a plate into the drainer. “We could go fishing or hunting for rabbits. You love grilled rabbit.”

Derek grabbed the hand towel, shrugging."I think I rather not do anything.”

Stiles made a face as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.”You haven’t shifted since it happened.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he tossed the towel over his shoulder and braced his hands on the counter.”What does that mean?”

”It means exactly what I said.” It was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes as he rubbed his forehead with a sigh.”I just think your wolf could use a run, some fresh air or something.” He cupped Derek’s face between his hands, lightly scratching his blunt nails through Derek’s beard.”I know your wolf’s in pain, we both are but you can’t punish that other side that’s so important to you, and to me, for what happened. He’ll heal and so will we.”

Derek let out a huff of air through his nose as he pulled Stiles to him, burying his face into Stiles’ neck.”I love you so goddamn much.”

"I love you too, sourwolf.”

*

Stiles was checking out at the general store and as he was handing over the money for the few items, he nodded towards the phone behind the counter.”Do you think I could borrow your phone? Cell service up at the cabin is pretty shoddy.”

Abby eyed him and popped her gum and it reminded him of Erica. She tapped her nails on the counter.”Is it local? I’m not really suppose to let anyone make any collect calls.”

"It’s local. I’ll be right off in a jiffy.” Stiles lied with a smile and she nodded as she put the phone up on the counter and turned her attention on ringing up her next customer.

Stiles wiped his palms on his jeans as he picked up the phone and dialed a number he had memorized since he was a child.

_“Hello?”_

“Melissa, it’s Stiles.”

_“Oh, thank god. Are you okay? Derek? Jesus, Stiles. Noah’s been worried sick about you.”_

“I know. I know but Derek didn’t think it was safe to call and surely not my dad so it’s why I’m calling you, now.” He rubbed at his face as he glanced around the store.”I’m sorry about Scott. I just couldn’t leave him, he got a nice burial and everything.” 

_“I’m sure he would have loved that.”_

Stiles thought he could hear her snuffle.”Uh, how’s my dad and Liam, Lydia and everybody else?”

Melissa sighed. _”It’s pretty bad here but we’re all doing the best we can. Liam’s dealing with being the alpha and the others are just dealing.”_ She cleared her throat. _”Listen, Stiles. Don’t you dare come back, you hear? It’s not safe for you and sure as hell not for Derek. They’re not ever going to stop hunting him and they’ll take everyone standing in their way.”_

“Tell my dad I love him?”Stiles’ bottom lip quivered.

 _“I sure will and I love you too, just please be safe and take care of Derek and yourself.”_

The line went dead but he couldn’t seem to hang up the phone just yet. He thought of Isaac and Cora, Ruby and Shawn, of Laura and Peter, Erica and Boyd, Rosie, Dasha, and Cameron. Stiles wondered if they were given proper burials like Scott or if they were left to rot in the woods like the monsters they had all been painted to be. He put the phone back on the base and grabbed his bags of groceries and pushed open the door.

*

It began to rain just as Stiles pulled into the gravel drive of the cabin and Derek was on the porch with a mug that he put down on the ledge of the wooden rail as he came out barefoot and grabbed all the bags from the back. He pecked Stiles’ temple as he passed, running his nose just underneath his ear and Stiles laughed, shoved Derek away as they went inside and Derek laid the bags on the counter.

Stiles stood around the kitchen as Derek put away the items, they didn’t say anything to each other but it was like they were having a wordless conversation as they danced around each other in the kitchen, Stiles mostly in the way of Derek putting groceries up. Derek kept glancing to him and Stiles finally titled his head and eyes narrowed.”What?”

“What, what? You smell like…” Derek leaned over and lightly ran his nose against the side of Stiles’ throat.”Like you’re not telling me something.”

Stiles snorted.”You can not smell when I have a secret.”

“So you _do_ have a secret?” Derek countered with a raise of an eyebrow and Stiles deflated.

“I called Melissa.”

Derek _hm_ ed in acknowledgment as he closed a cabinet.”And?”

Stiles swallowed the lump that rested in his throat.”They’re not ever going to stop.”

Derek’s shoulders sagged as he turned to face Stiles.”Hey, look.” He grabbed Stiles’ hands in his much bigger ones as he leaned against the counter.”They can keep hunting us for all I care because they’re never going to take you from me and I will never let them take me away from you.”

Stiles nodded as he thought about the bullets that rained down upon them in an ambush as they celebrated his birthday out in the open, the candles that adorned his cake as they were in the middle of singing happy birthday to him, how Cameron poked his little fingers in the icing and held his hand out to Stiles. 

He thought about the deafening roar that Derek had let out with the threat to his pack, of the screams from the cubs who didn’t understand what was happening, crying out for their alpha. 

He thought of having to throw Scott to the ground, cowering over him only to realize that Scott had been hit several times, black ooze gurgling from his mouth as the wolfsbane had gotten to close to his heart. The blinding rage as he stood and was immediately hit in the side with an arrow, blood running down his side as he stalked forward only for Derek to lunge at him, knocking him down to the ground just as another arrow flew their way. Stiles was in widespread panic, he felt numb, like it was some kind of nightmare as he reached down and pulled the arrow from his side with gritted teeth.

Derek whimpered as he licked Stiles’ face and Stiles then knew looking at the sad eyes of Derek’s wolf that they had lost everyone and Stiles screamed out as he pushed Derek off, he could hear the hunters moving through the preserve as he hauled Scott up against him. Heading for their SUV, depositing Scott in the pack and ushering Derek in through the driver’s side as he drove erratically out of the preserve, away from their dead pack, their home, the only life he had ever wanted.

“I would rip their fucking throats out if they ever came near you again.” 

And Stiles had no doubt that he would make good on that and he gave Derek a small and forced smile.”I know and we’ve been doing alright here together, right? We could make this our home.” Stiles knew Derek could hear the lie but he doesn’t call him out for that but instead pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m thinking we could fire up steaks and you can make one of those salads you like, sound good?”

*

Derek was reading with his feet propped up on the coffee table when Stiles flopped on the couch, his head in Derek’s lap as Derek’s fingers scratched through his hair. Stiles reached up and plucked the book from Derek’s hand, dropping it to the floor and snaked a hand up around Derek’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him, letting his tongue run across the seam of Derek’s mouth and Derek parted his lips as the kiss deepened and Stiles moaned slightly as Derek’s hand slipped underneath his thin t-shirt, no doubt Derek smelling his arousal, and tweaked a nipple until it was a hard bud.

Stiles broke the kiss, Derek’s eyes were red and Stiles sat up and straddled Derek’s lap, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor as Derek’s claws popped out and gently scratched at Stiles’ hips.

“I’ve missed you like this.” Derek confessed as he palmed Stiles through his jeans, Stiles arching his back as Derek popped the button of his jeans, his hand engulfing his leaking, hard cock and Stiles screwed his eyes shut as Derek lazily stroked him a few times, pulling precome from the tip of his cock.

“I’m not gonna last long.” Stiles admitted as he rolled his hips forward in time with Derek’s downward stroke.

Derek undid his own jeans, letting his cock spring free as he pulled Stiles closer, wrapping his hand around both of their dicks and slowly jerked them as he spit onto their cocks, letting it dribble to the base before he gave an uphand jerk, twisting his wrist and Stiles moaned as he crashed his mouth to Derek’s.

“Fuck, Derek.” He breathed against Derek’s mouth as he dug his nails into Derek’s thighs.”Please, fuck, I’m gonna come.” And with just a few more jerks, Stiles was spilling over Derek’s hand and his body deflated. 

Derek wiped his hand all over Stiles’ chest, massaging his come into his skin as he pulled Stiles to his chest and buried his face into Stiles’ neck, gently biting him.”Now, you smell like you should.“ He reached between them and jerked himself off until he spilled over his own hand and Stiles leaned back and brought Derek’s hand to his mouth, licking it clean.

“Let’s take a nap and then I’ll let you fuck me.” He stood up and reached down for Derek’s hand.

*

Stiles woke early in the morning alone and judging by how cold Derek’s side was, it had been awhile. Stiles threw off the sheets as he slowly padded down the stairs and he nearly had a heart attack seeing a giant animal on the porch until he realized it was Derek, his tail thwarting against the porch floor and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, dirt and debris in his dark fur. 

Stiles pushed open the screen door and Derek’s ears perked up as he rolled his head to the side as Stiles sat next to him, scratching behind his ears.”I forgot just how gorgeous your wolf is.” And it was true, it had been weeks since Derek had fully shifted, he was bigger than any other wolf Stiles had seen, dark chocolate fur but his eyes were the same green.

There was a hint of blood staining the fur around his mouth and a smile tugged at Stiles’ mouth because knowing Derek, he probably ate a rabbit. Stiles doesn’t say anything else as he leaned his head against the soft fur but he swatted Derek away when Derek’s tongue lapped across Stiles’ nose playfully.”Oh,god, no. You have wolf breath. Gross, dude.”

And even in wolf form, Derek looked pleased with himself.

*

Stiles dropped down next to Derek out on the pier with a glass of wine as he sunk his bare feet into the chilly water. The sun had long disappeared behind the horizon but the lake was very much alive. In the distance stiles could hear loons calling out and cicadas singing and bullfrogs croaking and fireflies speckling the woods with their yellow glow. He gently nudged Derek’s arm with his chin.”You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

Derek sighed with a nod.”Just thinking about something.”

“You gonna share with the class or what?” He knocked his foot against Derek’s in the water.

“I dont think I've ever felt this consumed with needing revenge before, not even when my family was murdered but I attribute that to what my mother would have thought of me so I had to make peace with that but I can’t imagine not doing something about losing our pack and it scares me just how much rage I feel, not only for me, but for you.” Derek aimlessly rubbed at chest and Stiles took note of the fact that his claws had descended and he could practically see the wolf inside trying to claw its way out of Derek.

Derek took a deep breathe, rolling his neck as he tried to relax and shook his head.”I don’t know.”

“What’s your solution? Killing those hunters won’t ever bring them back.”

“No. No, it won’t but it sure will feel fucking good, don’t you think so?”

Stiles thought for a second as he downed his glass of wine.”I think you’re onto something.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.” Stiles nodded, popping the _p_.”So, we’re going home?”

“W are but first things first. I need you to call Lydia, get all the details from her you possibly can about the hunters that attacked us. I want their names, family members, addresses to safe houses and vehicles they drive and even the last time they took a shit, I don’t care but we can’t be sloppy with this. We have to be precise and plan our ambush so that you and I come out of this alive.”

Stiles thought it really wouldn’t matter either way.

*

Stiles headed into the general store, giving Abby behind the counter a smile as he pointed to the phone and she put it up on the counter for him as he punched Lydia’s number in, she picked up on the fourth ring.

_“hello?”_

“Lyds, it’s Stiles. Derek and I are coming home but I’m gonna need your help doing something.” He twisted the cord around his finger and after a beat of silence she spoke.

_“What do you need me to do, Stiles?”_

*

Derek was pulling out garlic knots from the oven when Stiles came in, wiping his hands on his jeans as he pulled Stiles to him, nuzzled his face into Stiles’ neck, gently nipped at his skin.”I thought you quit.” He cocked his head and Stiles rolled his eyes, digging out the half smoked pack of cigarettes, slapping them down on the counter.

“I hadn’t thought about them in months but while I was on the phone with Lydia, I had a memory of Scott and I smoking our first cigarette together behind the bowling alley and I just…” He shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.”He was such an idiot to even think about smoking, I thought he was going to hack up his lungs or something. That’s when he decided he could never be a real smoker.’

“What’s Lydia say about the plan?” Derek asked, handing Stiles a garlic knot.

Stiles shrugged.”She probably thinks it’s a suicide mission but she didn’t say that, she agreed to help and for me to call her in two weeks for all the information.” He popped the entire thing into his mouth.

“You still alright with doing this?”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Stiles asked.

Derek snorted. “Not hardly but if you were then I would drop the idea.”

“I would be offended if you didn’t let me do this.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he grabbed another garlic knot.”I’ve never been sure of a lot of things aside from you but this? this is the right thing to do for our pack. They deserved better than being gunned down in an ambush while celebrating a birthday, that’s bullshit. We would have ripped every one of those goddamn hunters limb from limb if we hadn’t been taken by surprise.”

A fond smile crossed Derek’s face as he tore apart a garlic knot.”I like your spirit.”

”You’re such a dork.”

“I knew there was a reason I wanted you in my pack.”

“Oh? I’m pretty sure I chose _you_.”

“Semantics.” He pecked Stiles on the lips.

*

The water ran down over Derek, his hands braced on the tile of the shower wall, his eyes closed and mouth parted as he moaned, pushing his ass backwards, fucking himself on Stiles' tongue as Stiles had his cheeks spread, his blunt nails digging into the meaty globes as his tongue skillfully lapped and sucked at his hole.

Stiles pulled back, resting on his haunches as the shower floor was killing his knees, he playfully nipped and smacked Derek’s right cheek.”Jerk yourself off.” He requested as his mouth went back in between Derek’s spread cheeks.

Derek glanced to Stiles over his shoulder, watching how into eating him out Stiles was with his eyes closed and a flush on his cheeks and chest. Derek moaned, throwing his head back as he reached down between his legs, wrapped his hand around his aching cock, the red cockhead bulging out of his foreskin. He only needed to pump his cock through his fist a few times before he was calling out Stiles’ name in a choked moan as he was spurting all over the tile.

Stiles quickly turned Derek around, facing him as he darted his tongue out, catching a dribble of come that dangled on the end of Derek’s spent cock before peppering his thighs and lower belly with kisses and Derek pulled him to his feet and kissed him filthy, tasting himself on Stiles’ tongue.

“You better hurry and wash your hair before the water runs cold.” He pecked Stiles’ lips before stepping out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Stiles stepped under the spray and let out a yelp, the water was ice cold."Asshole." Stiles called out and was met with Derek's hearty laugh.

*

Stiles was standing outside of the general store with his hood pulled over his head as he puffed on a cigarette, eyeing the clock on the wall through the doors of the store. Abby waved to him and he gave a flick of a hand in a friendly gesture as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with the toe of his shoe.

The clock striked noon so he pulled open the door and Abby greeted him as she set the phone upon the counter and he dialed Lydia’s number.

_“Stiles.”_

“Lydia.” He echoed back as he reached for a note pad by the counter, grabbing a pen from a cup behind the counter, pulling the cap off with his teeth.

“There’s only three hunters left from that night, just throwaway henchmen of Gerard Argent.”

“Kate?”

Lydia laughed.”Kate was bitten and her daddy put her down like a rabid dog.”

Stiles _hm_ ed as he idly doodled on the page.”The others?”

“Most of them either skipped town or were killed by other shifters not long after. You know, you and Derek are quite the talk of Beacon Hills, the alpha and the emissary, surviving such a horrific act, it’s legendary.”

It was anything but, Stiles thought as he jotted down two pages full of details and notes about the hunters and gerard’s whereabouts. He left Abby a ten dollar bill for the notebook as he quickly headed back to the cabin.

*

Derek came up behind Stiles, pressing his lips against the nape of his neck as he hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder.”What’s going on? Is that mistletoe?” Stiles nodded.”And why do you have that? It’s poison.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he dropped the pestle in the mortar.”I'm a little rusty but I was thinking that I could do a protection spell on us before we leave.” He handed Derek a tiny glass container.”Mountain ash, I would feel better if you carried it just in case you need to shield yourself.” He picked up the pestle as he crushed up the mistletoe.”I’m going to do the same with mistletoe.”

“Is that really necessary?”

Stiles turned around and touched Derek’s chest with his palms.”It’s just a precaution. We’re ambushing them and if anything goes sideways, I need you to come out unscathed, please?”

“I guess there’s no harm in that.” He pressed a kiss to Stiles’s lips as Stiles turned back around to finish crushing the mistletoe.”It’s good to see you doing this again. You’re in your element.” Derek could swear a blush touched Stiles’ cheeks.

*

The drive back to Beacon Hills was long and Derek was sure Stiles was going to have a panic attack any second, it was all Derek could smell from Stiles was the strong sour stench of anxiety but Stiles jiggled his leg and chewed his nails to stubs until they passed the last gas station leading into Beacon Hills and with Derek’s alpha eyes, he could see patrol unites walking the span of the road. He put the SUV into park and turned to Stiles.”This is it. Don’t get scared now.”

Stiles snorted as he opened his door.”Don’t quote Home Alone to me, jerk.”

Derek laughed as he met Stiles at the back of the Toyota, pulling him close by his red hoodie, his face growing serious as he licked his lips.”I’m not sure what I’m suppose to say for something like this but all I want to say is that I fucking love you and I need you to come back to me safely. I’ll meet you at Joe Spalding’s house, wait for me.”

Stiles nodded as he threw himself against Derek’s chest, gripping him as tight as he possibly could.”Don’t be a stupid hero, you hear me Derek Hale?”

Derek pulled back and cupped Stiles’ face but he didn’t need to say anything else as Stiles wrapped his hands around his wrists.

“Let’s end this.” He moved away from Derek as he opened the hatchback, pulling his bat out and slinging it over his shoulder as he shut the door and began his descent into Beacon Hills.

*

The door swung open and Stiles flicked his cigarette over the porch rails, blows his smoke out as he whipped his bat from over his shoulder, pressing the blunt end against Mike Fletcher’s chest.

Mike’s eyes grew wide and his mouth parted as he slowly raised his hands and Stiles gestured with his bat to step back and Mike obliged as he stumbled back enough for Stiles to step inside, closing the door behind him.

Mike reached down, grabbed the T.V. remote and put it on mute and let it drop onto the couch."What, uh, what can I do for you?" He asked, his voice wavering

Stiles snorted as he slowly stalked around Mike, he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the little glass container and removed the lid, poured the finely grated dust into his hand. ”You know what mistletoe is? I mean, you must since you’re a hunter and your head honcho is Gerard.” Stiles doesn’t let him answer. ”It’s a pretty harmless plant unless you ingest or inhale it.” 

And with the flick of Stiles’ wrist, the grounded mistletoe flew into Mike’s face who instantly began to cough, coughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe, his face began to turn red as he dropped to his knees, pounding on the floor and Stiles crouched down.”The good news is, mistletoe won’t kill you if you’re able to get to a hospital soon enough,” Mike’s head jerked up to look at him.”the bad news is, I’m gonna bash your fucking face in.”

Stiles could see the fear present itself in Mike’s eyes as he stood up and tapped the sides of his shoes with his bat before he choked up on the bat and swung. 

_Thwack._

The first crack of Mike’s skull was exhilarating, blood splattered everywhere and Stiles hefted the bat up over his head as he began to beat Mike’s head in, bashing it over and over until his arms were tired and he was out of breath, letting the bat fall from his fingers as he admired his handiwork, Mike was unrecognizable, Stiles licked his lips and he could only taste blood as he wiped the perspiration from his brow.

He pulled the sharpie from his pack pocket and dropped to his knees as he shoved Mike's shirt up his chest and began drawing the spiral into the center of his sternum. Stiles stood up, picked his bat from the floor and walked out the front door like nothing happened.

*

Stiles stood on the curb in front of Joe Spalding’s home, smoking a cigarette until he saw Derek coming up, he was in his beta shift, the entire front of his shirt was sopping wet with blood, there was blood up to his knuckles and Stiles let out a low whistle. ”Do some damage, did you?” He smirked and Derek rolled his eyes as he wiped underneath Stiles’ eye.

“I could say the same about you.”

Stiles shrugged as he dropped his cigarette to the ground, meandered up to the front door and rang the bell and as soon as the door opened, Joe Spalding tried to slam the door shut but Derek pressed his palm against it and gave it a push, knocking the door off its hinges as he gripped Joe by the throat and rammed him up against a wall, knocking off knick knacks and family photos that were on a bookcase.

Joe locked eyes with Stiles, visibly trembling.”You are a disgrace to our kind. Nothing but a fucking mutt fucker.”

Stiles snorted but derek thumped Joe’s head against the wall, cracking the drywall and Stiles saw liquid trickle out of Joe’s pant leg, dripping into a puddle on the hardwood flooring.

"Daddy?" Came the sleep soft voice of a little girl standing in the doorway, a teddy bear clutched to her chest with watery eyes.

“Oh, shit.” Stiles huffed out.”She wasn’t supposed to be here, fuck, what is she doing here?” Stiles asked frantically, running his hand over his hair.

Derek turned his attention to the little girl a few feet from him and she looked absolutely terrified of him and he suppose most kids would be if they didn’t know better. a growl rumbled in his chest as he looked back to Joe.

“Her mom was called into work and dropped her back off.” His eyes shifted to his daughter.”It’s okay, sweet pea. Go on back to bed.”

She was rooted to the spot.

Stiles held his bat down close to his leg, trying to shield her from it as he took a few steps forward, running his hand over Derek’s back and settling it at his shoulder.“Derek, you’ve gotta let him go.”

Derek looked at him like he had lost his fucking head as he shook his head, growling at the man in front of him, his clawed hand wrapped around his throat.”He doesn’t deserve to have mercy placed upon him.” He seethed as he looked to Stiles.”He didn’t show Cora or Isaac mercy, he didn’t show any as he slaughtered our cubs in front of us, he didn’t show an ounce of mercy to our pack.”

“It’s why you’re a fucking great alpha because you’re better than him, better than any of these hunters. Show her you’re not a monster like she’s been taught.” Stiles nodded his head toward the little girl standing there with wide eyes, confusion written all over her face.

Derek’s hand slowly loosened its grip as he pressed his mouth against Joe's ear.”If I ever see you within five feet of my pack or on my territory again, I will rip your goddamn throat out while your daughter watches.” He shoved Joe one last time against the wall and it took everything Derek had not to smash his head in against the wall.

Stiles crouched in front of the little girl, gave her a warm smile.”Could I see your hand?” he asked. She nodded as she stuck her hand out, palm up. He reached into his hoodie pocket for the sharpie, uncapped it, and drew a spiral onto her hand before recapping it and standing up, ruffling her hair and grabbing Derek’s hand, pulling him out of the house and stumbling out onto the street and Stiles kissed Derek deeply.

*

Stiles walked to meet Derek back at their home, the preserve was loud with wildlife like they were welcoming the surviving Hale pack members back as crows cawed overhead. 

Stiles pulled the cigarette from his lips, blowing smoke out as he walked leisurely with his bat against his shoulder, running his tongue over his teeth as he reached up with a fingernail to pick out meat from in between his teeth. 

He came up on the house, Derek was sitting on the front step, Derek was nearly unrecognizable as he was painted in blood from head to toe but Stiles’ appearance probably wasn’t any better, his mouth and neck stained red from where he had took a chunk out of Keith Wiley’s neck when he had him pinned to the wall, the bat nearly crushing Stiles’ wind pipe but that was over and done with as Keith bled out all over his foyer, a spiral drawn on his forehead.

Derek thrusted a gold box with red ribbon out to Stiles.”I got you something.”

Stiles let his bat fall to the ground as he took the box, peeling the top off and a grin spread across his face as he saw the object in the box, a human heart, ripped right out of a chest cavity if all the tendons and arteries dangling like a tangled mess of wires was anything to go by. ”You shouldn’t have.” He closed the space between them, pressed his mouth to Derek’s, bumping his nose against Derek’s prickly cheek.

“That old bastard didn’t have a use for it anymore.” Derek stood up, cupping his hands around the back of Stiles’ neck and slightly tipped his head back, and kissed him again.”I have another present though.” He glanced over his shoulder.”Amelia. Jack.” He called out and two teenagers came from behind the door, hovering in the doorway and Stiles could see the bruising around their necks and he looked to Derek for affirmation.”Gerard had them chained in the basement using wolfsbane coated collars. I thought they could stay with us for awhile.”

"I think that sounds really good." Stiles nodded, there was no replacing their pack but Stiles not being a werewolf could potentially lead Derek down the road of being an omega and he could never want that for Derek. They needed to rebuild their pack and Jack and Amelia needed a pack, it was the right thing to do. The two teenagers smiled and Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, giving it a squeeze because they were home again, no matter the amount of tragedy, Beacon Hill was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, comments or kudos would be appreciated! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr: monsterexhibit


End file.
